swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Acclamator II-Class Assault Ship
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Acclamator II was put into circulation near the end of the Clone Wars. Though similar in design and function to the original Acclamator-Class Assault Ship, the second iteration was designed specifically with Orbital Bombardment in mind. Equipped with several Batteries of powerful Turbolasers, as well as a pair of Heavy Proton Torpedo tubes, the Acclamator II was a fearsome sight for anyone unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of it's deadly payload. Though several other variants of the Acclamator appeared during the course of the Clone Wars, only the Acclamator II was utilized by the Old Republic in significant numbers. Capabilities When used for planetary bombardment, the Acclamator II exceeded all expectations. Armed with two Heavy Proton Torpedo tubes, in addition to a full complement of Turbolasers, a single assault ship could snuff out life on an entire continent in the course of a few hours. Additionally, the ship's Turbolasers could easily be used in ship-to-ship combat, increasing the vessel's survivability during protracted space battles. The Heavy Proton Torpedoes utilized by the Acclamator II were forerunners of those that would eventually see use on Imperial torpedo spheres. Though capable of locking on to capital-scale targets in space, the torpedoes were specifically tailored to breach Planetary Shields and spread deadly proton energy across population centers. When used against other targets of any size, the torpedoes take a -10 penalty on attack roll (Already included in it's statistics), in addition to any other penalties. In order to make room for so many powerful Weapon Systems, the designers of the Acclamator II were forced to reduce the ship's troop complement by nearly eighty percent. Because of these reductions, this iteration of the Acclamator was rarely, if ever, used to land significant numbers of troops. Acclamator II-Class Assault Ship Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 48; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 960; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 120; Damage Threshold: 248 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1200 km/h) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (4) +11* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Proton Torpedoes (2) -5** (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +60 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size, or a +10 bonus on attacks against Planetary Shields. Abilities Strength: 86, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 20,141 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 3,200 (Clone Troopers) Cargo: 10,000 Tons; Consumables: 2 Years; Carried Craft: 64 Speeder Bikes, 10 AT-TEs, 16 LAAT/i Gunships, and 8 SPHAs Hyperdrive: Class 0.75, Navicomputer (Advanced) Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (-9 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 6d10x5 Heavy Proton Torpedoes (Gunner) Attack Bonus: -5 (-25 against targets smaller than Colossal size, +5 against Planetary Shields), Damage: 9d10x5, 4-Square Splash Tactical Fire Specializing in Orbital Bombardments, Acclamator II-Class Assault Ships can unleash a heavy assault on a single target. As a Standard Action, an Acclamator II-Class Assault Ship can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. Any ship that is reduced to 0 Hit Points within that area is automatically destroyed, even if the attack that reduced it to 0 Hit Points did not deal enough damage to exceed it's Damage Threshold. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships